When I Was Your Man
by Gabbap
Summary: - Mientras ella esté feliz, yo también lo seré - Sonrió al notar como los novios se besaban uniéndose en sano matrimonio. RyoSaku. Ryoxooc


¡Hey chicas hola!. Espero que la estén pasando bien.  
Llegué con un nuevo one-shot.  
El título es parcialmente acorde a la historia así que no se dejen llevar por él.  
Éste sólo refleja la canción de la que me inspiré, eso es todo.  
A mi me pareció una linda idea.  
Así que espero que les guste :). Disfruten  
Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis no me pertenece. Sólo tomé prestados los personajes.

_**When I Was Your Man**_

De mierda, sabía que ese día había resultado ser de mierda para él. Odiaba los bautizos, las ceremonias, las celebraciones de quince años pero ante todas las cosas, odiaba las bodas, realmente las odiaba. Debía levantarse temprano, debía acomodarse y vestirse de traje. La única boda, que sabía que todo el esfuerzo, fastidio y tiempo perdido habían valido la pena y le encantó fue la suya propia, y por supuesto que le gustó. Saber que aquella mujer sería de una vez por todas suya, observarla caminar hacia él con su distinguido sonrojo, concebir horas después su matrimonio. Todo, todo había sido, es y será perfecto si ella está a su lado.

Aun seguía acostado, debatiendo interiormente sobre levantarse por su propia voluntad o esperar a que su mujer – seguramente ya preparando el desayuno – le diera un hermoso y placentero amanecer. De pronto, sintió un almohazado en su cara, no había contado con la opción del modo de despertar gente de su hija.

— Vamos, ¡levántate viejo! - gruñó ante su seudónimo. Era irónico el hecho de que él anteriormente llamara así a Nanjiro, al ver como su hija seguía los mismos pasos suyos, decidió apoyarse a la idea de llamar a su padre con su respectivo nombre para dar el ejemplo, tonto él que no había notado que ya era demasiado tarde.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar el esbelto y ya desarrollado cuerpo de su hija de 24 años, el aroma a chocolate golpeó sus fosas nasales, su cabello castaño sujetado en un sutil moño y ojos ámbares resplandecían a la luz de aquella mañana, llevaba un camisón gigante y una arrogante sonrisa adornaba su rostro para nada inocente. Lo sabía y todos lo recalcaban, era una Sakuno joven con la distinguida personalidad de un Echizen, respectivamente la de él.

Observó detenidamente como su hija abandonaba la habitación, con claras intenciones de darle espacio para asearse y arreglarse, ya era medio día y debían estar en el lugar reservado a las 4pm, sabía que muchas mujeres – a diferencia de él – habían despertado temprano para poder llegar lo mas rápido posible y ayudar a la novia. Probablemente, las madrinas ya estaban por llegar, sin olvidar a sus tías ni a sus abuelas.

Refunfuñó y entró al baño a regañadientes. Si las circunstancias fueran sido otras, aquel día sería uno normal.

.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-.o.-

Se sentía cansada. Se había acostado casi a la media noche y había levantado a las seis de la mañana. Su hija sufría desde el día anterior una serie de ataques de ansiedad que fácilmente podía denominar como "nervios antes de la boda". Su única primogénita…sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Conquistar a Roma Echizen había sido una tarea fácilmente difícil, pero lograr concebir a Ryoko Echizen había sobrepasado sus expectativas. Para asombro de todos, ella no se había embarazo ante los primeros 5 años del matrimonio, antes preocupaciones propias y muchas advertencias de su suegra y abuela visitó una clínica.

Sorpresa y angustia fue lo que recibió al saber que sufría de Toxoplasmosis y por lo tanto no debía arriesgarse a tener un hijo. Aquello la golpeó fuertemente, nada era más importante para ella que tener una criatura de Ryoma, sus miedos a que éste la dejara la comenzaron a invadir a través de los meses; mas nunca se imaginó que el amor que le tenía su esposo era más grande que el hecho tener un heredero para sus empresas.

"Lo único que quiero y me mantiene vivo todos los días eres tú" aun recordaba perfectamente aquellas palabras.

Para suerte suya, aquella enfermedad - que podía resultar ser congénita - tenía tratamiento. Pasaron dos años mas para que ella estuviera fuera de la infección; desde ese entonces ha sido mas higiénica y cuidadosa en cuanto a los animales y cualquier mascota que tenían se encontraban en el patio trasero formando su vida.

Entonces, después de muchos intentos logró gestar una pequeña criatura dentro de su vientre, 8 años tuvo que esperar para encontrarse con la pequeña Ryoko Echizen Ryuzaki. Aquel día había sido el mejor de su vida después de que Ryoma colocara aquel anillo de esmeralda en su dedo. Ryoma había mostrado ser la mejor persona del universo entero. Quedándose a su lado siempre, soportando sus diversos insultos y agarradas fuertes de mano. Calmándola cada vez que lo necesitaba, besando su frente y demostrando todo su amor cuando podía.

Al observarlo con a la niña en brazos, notó algo que jamás había visto de Ryoma. Su sonrisa arrogante y mirada orgullosa estaban entremezcladas con labios temblorosos y ojos rojizos a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas. Era lo mejor que ambos habían creado, era el fruto de su amor, el resultado de tantas esperas y noches en vela.

Desde allí supo que si podía haber otra mujer a la que Ryoma amara mas que a ella. Desde el día que nació Ryoma demostró ser un grandioso padre. Sacrificando muchas cosas como su rutina matutina de tenis, tuvo que reducirla para nada mas jugar tennis los fines de semana. Aprendió a cocinar ya que la niña quería saber como sería la comida de Papá. Con su ayuda aprendió a comprender y preocuparse mas por los sentimientos de una niña. Todas las noches antes de acostarse echaba un último vistazo a la habitación de Ryoko. Se desvelaba todas las noches que ella enfermaba. Sabía que desde entonces, Ryoma tenía tres mujeres importantes en su vida.

Con el transcurso del tiempo la niña fue creciendo, siendo inculcada con la mejor educación de Japón y muchos valores. Ambos pagaron varios tipos de clases extracurriculares donde la niña pudiera aprender más sobre todo en general, como natación, ballet, voleibol, arte y gimnasia. Aunque aquellas clases solo duraban 6 meses, había notado que la niña había heredado la máxima curiosidad y la poca paciencia de su esposo.

Ahora después de 24 años, sabía que su trabajo había sido culminado a la perfección. Frente a ella yacía una joven, inteligente y delicada mujer de carácter fuerte, ayudándola con la única comida que ambas habían degustado aquel día, con varios royos en la cabeza, el maquillaje interrumpido y la parte de abajo del vestido puesta.

— Vamos Mamá que ya van a ser las 4 – exclamó Ryoko entusiasta sirviendo la comida para ellas dos y comenzando a tragar cual burro - todas ya están afuera vestidas esperando, Papá no quiere abrir la puerta –

Sonrió melancólica al ver como su hija actuaba indiferente al ser separada de su padre, seguramente éste también hacía lo mismo. Subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto principal y abrió la puerta sin tocar encontrándose con su esposo ya listo para salir, sentado en la orilla de la cama apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y hundiendo su cara en sus manos.

— Hola guapetón – llamó su atención, fue la segunda vez que observó a Ryoma al borde de las lágrimas – te ves bien – dijo tratando de no tocar el tema, él volteó la cara ignorándola volviendo a su posición inicial. Se sentó a su lado y recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

— Se nos va - su voz era ronca y quebradiza, reflejaba a la perfección el dolor – ya no dormirá en la habitación de al lado, ni escucharé sus quejas sobre lo fastidioso que soy con el tenis, ni vendrá a pedir consejos, tampoco vendrá en las noches cuando tenga pesadillas y no pueda dormir -

— Dejó de venir en las noches hace mucho tiempo – le interrumpió con delicadez – ella está haciendo todo bien, tal como ambos partimos de nuestras casas y dejamos a nuestros padres para unirnos, ella lo está haciendo con el pequeño Kintaro – sonrió al ver la mueca de su esposo al mencionar el nombre. Irónicamente su hija se casaba con el hijo de Kintaro.

— ¿Quién estará para protegerla -

— Siempre estarás allí para ella, la hemos formado muy bien. Sabe defenderse por si sola y Kintaro la cuidará de todas maneras – le dedicó una mirada de apoyo – nos ha demostrado lo mucho que la ama, ella estará bien – se sorprendió al recibir un intenso y largo beso de su esposo, la acunó entre sus brazos y la besó repetitivamente.

— Eres lo mas hermoso que me ha pasado y Ryoko es lo mas hermoso que me has dado, Te amo -

— Yo también te amo – sonrió desbordando de la felicidad mientras sentía como su corazón palpitaba fuertemente – vamos, debemos llegar temprano -

-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-o.-

Se sentía desvalido sentimentalmente, inválido y recaído. Se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto solo con su hija, ambos esperando la señal para salir. Se mostraba esplendida con aquel vestido blanco, su cabello extravagante con grandes rulos y largo, su delicado maquillaje. Bajo la luz del atardecer contemplaba toda la belleza que había adquirido de su madre.

Desde cuándo tienes reflejos verdosos en el cabello – preguntó mientras le colocaba el velo, su hija le dedicó la misma mirada asesina que él poseía.

— Siempre las he tenido, tan distraído como siempre – escuchó su sutil risa - ¿recuerdas cuándo en la plaza bajo tu trabajo había un pianista que tocaba todas las tardes? – la miró interesado – y todos los días que me llevabas te obligaba a bailar conmigo la misma canción –

Recordó aquellos tiempos, donde su pequeña hija de apenas ocho años disfrutaba la sutil pieza que tocaba el hombre, entonces sin mas comenzó a bailar y arrastrarlo a él hacia su baile. Recordó aquella escena una y otra vez, los mismos ojos alegres y esperanzados, el mismo baile torpe, la misma pieza pero en edades diferentes. Sonrió al recordar.

— La última vez que bailamos fue hace unos años – su hija tenía una mirada distante, lo observó esperanzada - ¿Quieres bailar otra vez?, sin música ya te sabes los pasos – colocó la mano en su cintura sin pensarlo mientras sentía la pequeña mano de su hija en el hombro – y…un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres – cortos y torpes pasos acompañados con risas comenzó a hacer. Dando vueltas por todo el cuarto apretándola de vez en cuando.

Estaba formando el mejor momento que había tenido con su hija desde hace mucho tiempo, ambos riendo por sus pasos, revoloteando el polvo y cuidando no pisar el vestido. Ambos terminaron su rutina riendo, de pronto sintió como su hija lo apresaba entre sus brazos fuertemente.

— Te amo Papá – las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, golpeando cada parte de su cuerpo. Sintió como el estomago se revolvía, una punzada en la espalda y como un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza estrechando aun mas a su hija, tragó en seco tratando que aquel nudo se disolviera.

— Yo también – logró pronunciar en débiles palabras, un abrir de puertas lo alertó

— Listo, que salgan la novia y el padre – escuchó un hombre desde afuera.

— Bueno, aquí vamos – su hija le dedicó una mirada emocionada colmada de felicidad.

Comenzó a sonar la música y las señas de que entraran comenzaron, entonces después de la última pareja de padrinos ambos hicieron acto de presencia. La pequeña mano se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza y temblorosa, posó su mano en la de ella en modo de apoyo. Todas las personas se levantaron mirando embelesadas a su hija, entonces cayó en cuenta de todo.

Observó la mirada de Kintaro Junior, sus ojos levemente abiertos, su boca entreabierta temblaba, los brazos detrás de su espalda se movían continuamente. Posó su mirada en la de su hija, sus ojos llorosos y embozando una gran sonrisa; regresó la mirada a su yerno, éste ahora sonreía tenuemente, ahora mas calmado con la mirada estancada en los ojos de su hija. Entonces se vio a si mismo en el altar, con la misma actitud; recordó como por unos minutos lo único que existía en el mundo eran Sakuno y él. ¿Así se sentirían los jóvenes?

Hola Koshimae – se sentó junto a Kintaro y su esposa – me alegro por el pequeño Kintaro y Ryoko –

Le ignoró por completo, ensimismándose en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Su hija se encontraba desbordando de felicidad y aparentemente KintaroJ. también ¿Podía confiar en que aquel chico protegería, mimaría y cuidaría a Ryoko de la misma manera que él la cuidó? _No, tú eres el padre, él el novio_ ¿Cuándo ella se encuentre enferma el la cuidará? _Si. _Ahora presentaba una seria confusión en su interior.

La memoria presentó un recuerdo bien guardado en su interior. Cuando aquel chico con solo 10 años le presentó una oferta. Ambos jugarían tenis y si el niño ganaba dejaría que invitara a su hija a una cita. Por supuesto, él ganó y KintaroJ. partió llorando hasta su casa. 10 años mas tarde llegó haciendo la misma propuesta.

"¡No se trata de tenis Señor Koshimae, se trata de demostrarle a su hija cuanto la amo!" Ese día habían jugado por 6 horas sin parar, para suerte de su salud, volvió a ganar cuando el chico se descuidó mirando a su hija. ¿Cuántas veces él no había cometido el mismo error por distraerse con Sakuno?

_La ama desde los 10 años y desde entonces ha tenido amor sólo para ella. KintaroJ. es perfecto para ella_ Demandó su consciencia. Sabía que su hija sería feliz y nadie sabía mejor que él como otorgársela, de una manera u otra siempre haría feliz a su pequeña Ryoko. _Mientras ella esté feliz, yo también lo seré. _Sonrió al notar como los novios se besaban uniéndose en sano matrimonio. Sin pensarlo, su mirada se encontró con la de su esposa.

Tenía a alguien más que hacer feliz, complaciéndola en todo lo que pidiera, amándola todo lo que le permitiera, Sakuno siempre será su más grande tesoro. Aunque sabía que la vida sin aquella estrellita que había formado sería menos atareada y mas aburrida.

Miró a Kintaro gritar eufórico de alegría. Sonrió orgulloso, su hija había caído en buenas manos.

Observó como su hija comenzaba su primer baile con su esposo. Recordó lo acontecido en la habitación hace unos minutos. Algún día tendría la oportunidad de volver a bailar aquella pieza junto a ella de nuevo. Mientras tanto, estaría allí para celebrar la felicidad de ella y siempre estaría allí cuando la necesitara.

_Now my baby is dancing. But she's dancing with another man._

**N/A  
Espero que les haya gustado. Aclaro que el hijo de Kintaro si se llama Kintaro Junior xd.  
Que tengan buen día/noche  
Dejen sus reviews !**


End file.
